Stargazing
by Erricane
Summary: Sequel to Summer Heat. Judy and Nick has spent their summer rather… Wisely lately. However, they weren't sure whether or not they should make their relationship public yet because of… Interspecism…
**A/N:** _So… Um… You guys wanted a sequel then here you go. … What? You expect me to say something more? Um… Cheese and crackers._

 **Disclaimer:** _Zootopia is owned by Disney._

 **Summary:** _Sequel to Summer Heat. Judy and Nick has spent their summer rather… Wisely lately. However, they weren't sure whether or not they should make their relationship public yet because of… Interspecism…_

* * *

Summer was over and it was back to regular for the bunny cop. Well not regular anymore considering she already has a todfriend ( **male foxes are called tods.** ) And she was proud to finally letting that feeling go. In fact, she never actually expected that she'd be dating a fox.

That last summer has hotter than she thought it'd be. But she didn't care. At least now she knows how he really felt about her too.

But still, a prey and a predator in public? She's just not ready for that yet. Maybe one day though.

Even at work, the officers there still have no idea about their relationship. However, whenever they were alone, Nick would seize the chance and give her kisses all over her face. For example if she gave him a pile of paperworks, he would get closer and give a quick peck on her head. Or if she's focusing on her work, he would suddenly give her a kiss on the cheek from behind when he sees an opportunity.

Even though she was quite annoyed with this, she wasn't even complaining. In fact, she actually liked it when he teased her a little. Because she knew that just like her, he just isn't ready to share about their relationship to anyone yet. Not even to Finnick or Flash.

Judy was happy knowing that Nick and her were on the same page. But because of this, they barely have any time for each other. So, she decided to do the one thing she usually does when it comes to getting to know someone really close. Stargazing.

"Nope," Nick said, still working.

"Please, Nick?"

"Sorry, Carrots. I'm not the outdoor kind of fox."

"But you go out to sell pawpsicles."

"That was before. I don't see a reason to go out now."

Judy grabbed his tie and face him in her direction. She gave him the most adorable eyes, with her eyes dropped and acting all cute. "Pwease~?"

Nick's eyes twitch and he looks away, sighing. "Fine... For you…" he finally gave in.

She thanked him by nuzzling his nose and got back to work.

Nick gave an annoyed look but smiled on the inside. He didn't mind doing anything for Judy. At least he finally got to see her act all cute.

Judy remembered how back then when she and her family were stargazing and talking about their days. It was a lot of fun and she hoped that maybe Nick will enjoy it too. Plus, he could really use more fresh air too. Like seriously…

They plan to meet up Friday night for dinner first. This time, officially dating. She already had the best summer of her life so now it's time to make it the best night of her life. Er… ONE of the best night since Nick already took her to a Gazelle's concert already.

They planned to meet up at a Jumbo's Ice Cream parlor. The place where they first met…

She remembered it clearly. When she suspected Nick for planning something heinous and that he hustled her for the first time. But instead, she laughed it off because if they wouldn't have met, she wouldn't be able to solve the missing mammals case.

While reminiscing, Nick finally arrived and set opposite her.

"Sorry I'm late," was the first thing he said.

She giggled. "You always are."

He handed her a verbena flower. "Yea… I didn't know which one to get… So I…" He rubbed the back of his head. "I got this one that matches your eyes."

"Nick…" she took it slowly and looks back at him with a smile. "You're such a sweet fox."

The two were laughing at their table which brought attention to the other customers. They were all, confused. A fox and a bunny? On a date? Or just hanging out?

Judy noticed this and cleared her throat. "Um… So… What will you be having?"

"Pretty much the same thing as you. Ice cream here is huge after all."

"Oh uh… Yea. I knew that."

Nick raised an eyebrow, a sly smile across his face.

"Don't look at me like that," she said, blushing and slightly embarrassed. She knew Nick can tell she was lying.

He chuckled. "Alright alright."

The sky was getting darker and the two were laying down on the grass, gazing at the stars.

"Wow," Nick said in awe. "I never knew there was this many stars…"

"You'd be surprise if you go out more." Judy looked at him and smiled.

He was so amused with so many stars almost as if he's never seen a star before.

"Nick?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think… That it'd be okay if we finally just be out together in public…?"

He looked at her, confused.

"I mean… I know it's kinda weird that two different species are dating but…"

Nick grabbed her by her waist and puts her on top of him, making her blush. "I don't mind actually," he finally said. "It's much better than not getting to do unspeakable things to you."

She blushed even redder and smacks him playfully. "Nick!"

He laughed and hugged her. "Just kidding. But still, like I said. I think I'll be much happier if I can be closer to you."

"So…." She tugged on his shirt. "You're okay with going out with me? Especially in front of everyone else?"

"Yep."

"Even at work?"

"Okay, let's not get to far now." He rubbed her head.

She giggled and looked at him with half closed eyes as he does the same.

"I'll be honest, I think your eyes are way more beautiful than the stars."

She slowly brings her face closer to his, lips almost touching. "Nick… I…"

She didn't get to finish the sentence as the Nick already answered with a kiss. The two lay on the fields, kissing under the stars and enjoying each other's embrace. The fox stayed down as the bunny held on his face in one paw, deepening the kiss with the other tugging his collar. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

Eventually, the two had to break the kiss for some air and they stared in each other's eyes.

"You… Cheated…" she said, gasping for air.

"Because you took too long…"

The two smiled and placed their forehead on each other and decided to savor each other's company for the night.

Judy was happy that things actually worked out. Another great plan set up by our hero.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Weird. It's shorter than I thought. I was for sure it'd be longer in my head. Anyway, I'll continue to do more. Maybe the next one will be longer. Cuz I kinda feel like I owe you guys and gals a much more interesting story. For now, I need to rest my head and think, think, think. Sorry if it's too short. I'll try to be a bit more creative this time._

 _Again, if you want the full image of the cover of this fanfic, you can find it in my tumblr._


End file.
